Glasses
by Shadow Rider
Summary: How Clark got his glasses. Simple. R/R please!


I know that I should be working on my other story. Oh well, and yet the world goes on.  
  
This inspired me when I watched Superman I the movie. They have some really good footage from when they were choosing the actors.  
  
I do not own this so don't sue. This comes from the cartoon as well as the movie.  
  
I might add a couple other stories sorta related to this.  
  
  
  
Clark was walking out of the school when he heard an angry voice behind him.  
  
" Whitney, we aren't as close as we were. You're always going off with your friends. I'll walk home,"said the voice.  
  
' Lana' Clark thought as he turned around. Lana's face was flushed from talking without her usual calm behavior. ' She looks weird when she's mad.'  
  
Indeed she did. Lana would need time to cool off. She would be back to her original nature by tomorrow at the least.  
  
Lana stormed away. She saw Clark. Her expression lightened.  
  
" Whitney?" asked Clark knowing that Lana would like to talk about it. Even though it caused him a little grief that he wasn't with her.  
  
" He just doesn't have time for me anymore," said Lana. (Somehow I manage to write lasagna before I notice my mistake)  
  
" Well," said Clark not knowing what to say.  
  
" I'm glad you're here Clark," said Lana nodding her head.  
  
They walked through downtown Smallville. Clark waited for Lana as she walked into the Talent. He was standing near the alleyway and heard stones crunching. Time seemed to stop. Four odd-looking people were standing there. One was in a swimsuit thing and another was in this metal armor and the next was in green and yes, he was floating. There was this aura around them that separated them from the real world. People were frozen in place like statues. Finally the one in the swimsuit spoke.  
  
" Hello," she said.  
  
" Uh… hi," said Clark uncertainly.  
  
" We're here to help you," she said.  
  
" You are?" asked Clark.  
  
" You will come to know that soon," she answered.  
  
" Why are you here?" he asked.  
  
" To show you the future," she answered calmly.  
  
Clark stared with a puzzled expression on his face. She pulled him into the alleyway and colors warped around him. When they came to a stop he was standing on concrete. There was a statue of a man holding a world.  
  
" Welcome to your world, Superman," she said.  
  
" My world?" asked Clark.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Who is that guy with his underwear over top his clothes?"  
  
" That would be you," she answered calmly.  
  
" Me?!!!"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Ugh, no fashion sense. Yet again I'll bet from Chloe's mouth."  
  
They showed him how great he was to become. Soon he found himself back in the alleyway. He was their friend. He was of their group.  
  
" We must go now," Aquagirl said. " You will have to forget this. Here."  
  
She pulled out glasses from somewhere. She put them on his face. They looked spiffy on him. Suddenly this green light took over his mind. He didn't remember seeing them at all.  
  
" Clark? Is that you?" said Lana.  
  
" Huh?" said Clark stupidly.  
  
" Are you going to walk me home?" she asked. " Where did you get those glasses?"  
  
He suddenly realized that they were on his face. " Pretty neat huh?"  
  
" A new look. When did you get them?" asked Lana.  
  
" Not long ago," said Clark. The words came to his mouth like he was programmed. It felt strange to have them on his face.  
  
" Let's go then," said Lana still looking at his glasses.  
  
They began on their way and it was a new look for Clark Kent. It would be his disguise and the protection for the people around him. Clark thought of something. What would he tell his parents?  
  
A/n: Like it? I just thought of this at 11:00 last night! I had to write it down. So, comments and constructive criticism is welcomed. Also, I would like to add credit to AthEnA1999 for beta reading for me. THANK YOU A99! I would like you to check out her stories. They are GREAT! So. See that small box at the bottom of the screen that says submit a review? I want to hear your opinion! 


End file.
